


А что бы сделал Тони Старк?

by pino_cchio



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dad!Tony, Gen, Son!Peter, all the merchandise, and has iron man masks and stuff, but he tries to play cool, he's basically the founder of the tony stark fan club, kid of, peter parker is a tony stark fan, when i say fan i mean he wears iron man tshirts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio
Summary: Питер ходит в школу в футболках с Железным Человеком. Тони это замечает.





	А что бы сделал Тони Старк?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [what would tony stark do?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550378) by [IntrovertedOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedOwl/pseuds/IntrovertedOwl). 



> П/а: Эта идея появилась у меня давно, и очень удачно, что Том Холланд сказал о том, что Питер — это тот мальчик из ЖЧ-2. То есть, если у Питера был шлем Железного Человека, то почему бы прочим сувенирам не оказаться у него xD  
> Кроме того, меня отчасти вдохновил этот хэдканон на тамблере: teamironmanforever.tumblr.com/post/161302343986/headcanon-peter-thinks-of-horrible-read
> 
> П/п: У меня категорический нетворняк, оттого паразитирую на чужом добре. Мне всё равно не светит написать питероцентричную вещь, так хотя бы переведу. Переходим по ссылке, ставим автору кудос за розовых пони и мир во всём мире^^
> 
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

У Питера всё было хорошо. Он вернулся к занятиям, делал успехи на уроках, наладил отношения с Хэппи, даже поговорил с Мэй прошлой ночью, и она не то чтобы была счастлива, но, во всяком случае, не пыталась его остановить. Он больше не был подавлен (и, если честно, было намного проще не скрывать свою вторую личность дома или с Нэдом). Правда, Мишель порой выглядела подозрительно, но, несмотря на то, что теперь они были лучшими друзьями, вопросов она не задавала, и с ним теперь всё было хорошо. От тайны личности Питер действительно устал.

Он вышел из школы и увидел ждущего его Хэппи. Нахмурился, подумав, что где-то налажал, но…

— Не напрягайся, босс просто хотел перемолвиться с тобой словечком.

— Мистер Старк _здесь_? — Питер был в ужасе. В последнее время он говорил с ним куда чаще обычного, но это по-прежнему было слегка чересчур: _регулярные_ разговоры с _Тони Старком_. — Что-то случилось?

— Не то чтобы я знал, — пожал плечами Хэппи.

Питер забрался в машину и понял, что не один. Воитель — полковник Джеймс Роудс — сидел внутри.

— Ого. То есть, я имею в виду, вау, нет, эм, очень рад вас видеть, полковник Роудс, большой фанат. 

«Молодец, Пит, — подумал он. — Чёрт. Было бы здорово, предупреди меня мистер Старк или хотя бы Хэппи заранее. Я бы не выглядел неуклюжим, чокнутым фанатом, получи я малюсенькое предупреждение. Наверное».

Тем не менее, полковник Роудс, похоже, не возражал. Он ухмыльнулся и сказал:

— А мне нравится этот шкет, Тонс.

Тони, что по каким-то причинам сначала смотрел на Питера странно, закатил глаза.

— Разумеется, он тебе нравится. Как бы там ни было, я пришёл отдать костюм.

— Мой костюм? О, хорошо. Да, спасибо боль…

— Да, да, мне было по пути, ничего серьёзного. Несколько небольших апгрейдов, так что дай мне знать, всё ли в порядке или если нужно будет что-нибудь подправить. 

— Да, конечно, большое спасибо…

Питер предоставил свой ежедневный отчёт и как раз подумал о том, как здорово, что он перестал вести себя рядом с мистером Старком как восторженная фанатка, когда он, прямо перед тем, как Питер вышел из машины, обронил:

— Милая футболка, кстати.

Питер моргнул. Опустил глаза вниз на свою ярко-красную футболку 

На ней жёлтым цветом было напечатано лицо Тони Старка, а ниже слова: «А что бы сделал Тони Старк?».

Питер открыл рот, попытался придумать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы спасти ситуацию, но в голову так ничего и не пришло.

К счастью, больше никаких комментариев не последовало, и Питер ушёл, чувствуя себя хуже, чем тогда, когда поскользнулся и выплеснул на себя шоколадный коктейль на глазах у Лиз и Флэша. Сейчас всё было намного хуже. Он больше _никогда_ не сможет показаться на глаза мистеру Старку. _Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!_ Не удивительно, что он так на него посмотрел. Если подумать, то он очень старался не носить футболки с Железным Человеком просто на тот случай, если мистер Старк его за этим застанет, и то была невероятная удача, что в день, когда к нему пришёл Тони Старк, в комнате не оказалось ничего из его фанатского барахла, и надо ж было надеть самую позорную из всех них именно сегодня! Может быть, он скоро умрёт и никогда больше с ним не увидится. Ничего более страшного Питер себе представить не мог.

* * *

Чего он точно не хотел, так это делиться с кем-нибудь своим унижением, но Мэй спросила, что его беспокоит, как только он переступил через порог, и к своим книжкам возвращаться не собиралась, так что ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как признаться:

— Сегодня я виделся с Тони Старком.

Тётя Мэй сощурилась.

— И? Он что-то сказал? Я с ним поговорю, если да, потому что ты делаешь более чем достаточно…

— Нет, нет, он был очень мил, сказал, что я хорошо поработал, починил мой костюм и… Посмотри, что я надел.

Мэй опустила глаза на футболку и расхохоталась.

— Да, да, именно то, что мне сейчас нужно, — пробормотал Питер и уткнулся лицом в ладони.

— Ох, да ладно, что он сказал? Всё не могло быть так плохо.

— Всё именно так и было! Полный провал! Чёрт. Я даже не помнил, что на мне, пока не выполз из машины и он не сказал «милая футболка». Я имею в виду, из всех своих футболок с Железным Человеком, что у меня есть, сегодня я выбрал именно эту. Я больше никогда не смогу посмотреть ему в глаза. 

Мэй откинула волосы.

— Знаешь, ты слишком остро реагируешь. Скорее всего, это ему польстило.

Питер фыркнул.

— Ага, как же.

* * *

Несколько недель спустя, Питер должен был встретиться с Тони, чтобы обсудить возникшие у него по поводу костюма идеи. Хэппи встретил его снаружи.

— Чего ты дёргаешься? Ты уже давно перестал психовать рядом с ним.

— Я не… Я просто, ох. Как думаешь, это его взбесило? Футболка, которую я надел в прошлый раз?

Хэппи выглядел растерянным.

— С чего ты взял, что твоя одежда, должна была его взбесить… О, подожди. Ты надел фут…

— Да, да, это же выглядело странно? — Питер так очевидно нервничал, что Хэппи закатил глаза.

— Успокойся, шкет, он не взбесился и почти ничего не сказал. Иди уже, он ждёт.

— Точно, хорошо, — сказал Питер, но убеждённым не выглядел.

 _«Почти ничего»_ означает, что всё же _что-то_ сказано было.

Он сделал глубокий вздох. 

«Всё верно. Тони Старк слишком занят, чтобы помнить о моих футболках. Только на это и остаётся надеяться», — подумал он и вошёл внутрь.

* * *

Встреча прошла хорошо: никаких упоминаний о футболке, Тони, кажется, нравились его идеи, и они провели много времени, обсуждая, как воплотить их в жизнь. Уходя, Питер снова столкнулся с полковником Роудсом. Он шёл медленно, словно бы всё ещё приспосабливался к новому устройству. 

Питер махнул ему рукой.

— Здравствуйте, полковник Роудс.

— А, да. Тони упоминал, что ты будешь здесь. И, кстати, можно просто «Роуди». — Пауза. — Это то, что сказал бы Тони Старк.

Питер покраснел, когда полков… Роуди усмехнулся.

— Я надеялся, что никто не вспомнит, — признался он.

— Никто не вспомнит? Шкет, это было великолепно, ты сделал его день. 

Питер моргнул.

— В самом деле?

— О да. То есть он, конечно, не мог не съехидничать, что тебе нужны «лучшие примеры для подражания», если уж именно эту футболку ты решил купить, но я достаточно долго его знаю, чтобы понять, насколько ему понравилось. 

— Лучшие примеры для подражания? Он _Тони Старк_!

— Да, — пожал плечами Роуди. — Скажем так, у него есть некоторые… проблемы. Ты идёшь ему на пользу, — добавил он и хлопнул его по плечу, прежде чем уйти.

Питер смутился ещё больше. Вероятно, ему следовало просто порадоваться, что никто его не высмеял.

* * *

Питер работал над школьным проектом, когда Мэй спросила, как он собирается отблагодарить Тони Старка за всё, что тот сделал.

— М-м… Что?

Она закатила глаза. 

— Да, я не одобряю то, чем ты занимаешься… И то, что он тебя в этом поддерживает, но я знаю, что если бы не он, то сломанных костей на настоящий момент у тебя было бы куда больше. Или нечто ещё хуже. Так что? Подаришь ему что-нибудь на день рождения?

— Его _день рождения_?

Мэй снова закатила глаза и ткнула пальцем в телевизор, где как раз вспоминали те невероятные вечеринки, что проходили в Башне Старка каждый год, которые не проводили вот уже несколько лет и, похоже, не собираются устраивать и в этом году тоже. 

— Я совсем забыл… Что мне делать?

— Я уверена, ты что-нибудь придумаешь.

* * *

До дня рождения Тони Старка оставалось несколько дней, а у Питера по-прежнему не было идей, что можно подарить миллиардеру-супергерою. Он вообще не думал, что мистер Старк чего-нибудь от него ждал, но тётя Мэй была права: поблагодарить за всё, что он сделал, сказать, что видеть его своим наставником — лучшее, что только могло…

Глаза Питера загорелись, когда он понял, что потрясающая идея для подарка у него есть.

* * *

Питер отдал свой подарок — завёрнутый вместе с открыткой — и по-быстрому ушёл. До того, как успел передумать и решить, что его подарок слишком странный, неуместный или глупый.

Он надеялся, Тони он понравится.

* * *

— С днём рождения, босс. Питер забегал, передал вам подарок, — сказал Хэппи, кивнув на оставленный на столе свёрток.

— Спасибо, Хэп, — поблагодарил Тони и увидел открытку. 

Самая обычная поздравительная открытка, за исключением того, что Питер нацарапал на ней…

_«Спасибо, что стали Лучшим Примером для Подражания, о котором я мог только мечтать!»_

Тони почувствовал подступающий к горлу ком и быстро развернулся подарок, надеясь, что шестнадцатилетний подросток не вынудит его растечься эмоциональной лужицей и…

Он фыркнул.

Внутри была белая футболка с нарисованным шлемом Железного Человека и словами: «Iron Man-tor».

* * *

Пеппер, увидев открытку, засияла так, что Тони решил, что она не прочь усыновить парня.

* * *

Роуди ржал, когда Тони надел эту футболку в мастерской. Тони настаивал на том, что это исключительно потому что он не хотел портить одну из своих хороших футболок, но Питера это не убедило.

На самом деле, Питер был уверен, это одна из _лучших_ его идей.


End file.
